Vas conmigo
by Hessefan
Summary: El cocinero a veces era empático, pero a veces se cerraba tanto en sí mismo que no veía alrededor. Por eso, cuando Usopp decidió cerrarle la puerta en la cara, de una forma literal y metafórica, prefirió enojarse antes que intentar entenderlo. * Bl *


**Disclaimer**: One Piece le pertenece a E. Oda. No lucro con esto.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, he de confesar que este fic no era el que quería para 10pairings. Se suponía que "<em>**Pompas de jabón**_" iba a ser el fic XD, pero soy una impaciente de cuarta, y lo publiqué antes. _

_Una pena, porque si bien este Shot me dejó medianamente conforme, con "_Pompas de jabón_" me sentí realmente conforme para hacerlo parte de 10pairings. Hacía tiempo que no hacía un SanUso así, o será que ese fic fue humor y me divirtió hacerlo y meter en el medio a todos los mugiwara, pero ya… lo publiqué antes así que creo que no contaría :( Y por las dudas que Ak me diga que no, en su lugar dejo este, que espero que igualmente les guste._

* * *

><p>No era navidad, ni tampoco año nuevo. No era el cumpleaños de Usopp, ni ninguna fecha especial; pero había sido la primera pelea fuerte que tuvieron y que les sirvió para reparar en que la cosa iba en serio.<p>

Fue el día en el que Sanji se dio cuenta de que Usopp no era un niño, que incluso podía ser más maduro que él. Fue el día en el que se dio cuenta de que lo quería; por siempre, a su lado. A él; a un hombre, a Usopp.

Miedo. Todo por un estúpido miedo y un malentendido.

Algún día iban a tener su primera pelea, era cierto e inevitable, sin embargo la ruptura momentánea los había asustado, porque tarde se daban cuenta de que no querían terminar con lo que tenían.

Y es que uno no se da cuenta de lo que tiene hasta que experimenta el terror de perderlo.

Orgullo. Todo por el estúpido orgullo que el tirador llevaba a cuestas.

Ambos eran responsables del daño, lo compartían, y pensaban llevarlo con altivez.

El cocinero a veces era empático, pero a veces se cerraba tanto en sí mismo que no veía alrededor. Por eso, cuando Usopp decidió cerrarle la puerta en la cara, de una forma literal y metafórica, prefirió enojarse antes que intentar entender la retorcida lógica del tirador.

Buscó en su mente las razones que podía tener Usopp para hacerlo a un lado.

Celos. Todo por estúpidos celos y su afán de hacerlo suyo.

Si bien lo que tenían era informal y se trataba de un mero desahogo. Sanji disfrutaba de las atenciones que no podía conseguir de las damas, a la vez que Usopp descubría nuevos placeres.

El rubio siempre fue muy consciente de eso, o al menos esa había sido la idea que por mucho tiempo guardó: Usopp era un niño —nunca tan equivocado—; no tenía experiencia de ningún tipo —eso sí era acertado—, no le extrañaba entonces que la curiosidad lo llevase por terrenos escabrosos, que lo alejase de él.

Pero no era quien para cuestionarle lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer con su cuerpo, si es que le apetecía. Se suponía que no había lugar para reclamos, pero Sanji adoraba sentir que por esos momentos tan íntimos, él, era el mundo de Usopp.

No le agradaba en lo más mínimo la idea de compartirlo, y se lo hizo saber, se lo hizo prometer.

Nunca, con nadie. O al menos que no se enterase. O que le contase, pero que tuviese cuidado de la reacción.

Por eso Usopp se sintió desconcertado; en su inexperiencia no entendía cual era el lugar que pretendía ocupar el cocinero. Eran nakama's, a veces amantes, pero no pareja.

Pareja se hace con alguien del género opuesto, con un complemento, con alguien con quien en verdad se puede formar una familia.

Había sido un desafortunado comentario por parte de Sanji, pero la tarde en la que Usopp decidió dejarlo fue en la que contestó una simple pregunta que Robin le hizo al cocinero.

Fue así que Usopp se enteró que en los planes del rubio había lugar para una hermosa mujer que pudiera darle hermosos hijos. No había entonces espacio para él, por empezar no era mujer, ni mucho menos podía darle hijos.

¿Tenía sentido, entonces, permitirle que perdiese el tiempo? Porque Usopp no era idiota, era lo suficientemente listo como para darse cuenta de que últimamente Sanji prefería pasar más tiempo con él.

¿Tenía sentido, entonces, permitir que los sentimientos se mezclasen? Una cosa es querer, otra muy distinta es amar. El tema es que Usopp se daba cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para él.

Y sí, podía ser egoísta con mil cosas, pero por una vez en su vida se propuso hacer algo que lo llenaría de orgullo. Uno muy distinto al vacuo de la grandeza, quizás porque tenía que ver más con una grandeza interior y espiritual.

Decidió hacerse a un lado, pero como lo conocía muy bien al rubio, supo que debía darle las razones. Sanji era testarudo, y no le permitiría dejarlo.

—¿Por qué?

Había sido la pregunta del cocinero. Pero al no encontrar una respuesta que le satisficiese, quizás porque se daba cuenta de que Usopp, como siempre, mentía —y estaba en lo cierto—, montó en cólera. En una gradual, que fue lacerante para el tirador.

¿Era por el sexo, era porque ya había encontrado a alguien, un juguete nuevo, carne fresca? Sanji se había dicho mil veces que eso podía pasar, y que de pasar, no se lo cuestionaría.

Después de todo no podía ser tan egoísta de prohibirle a Usopp disfrutar los placeres de la carne como él sí había podido.

—Nada de eso.

Nada de eso, pero tampoco le decía la verdad. Sanji veía en los ojos del tirador la mentira, y en vez de profundizar, de tratar de revolver en la esencia del tirador, de ver la realidad, prefirió ir por el camino más fácil, pero a la vez el más doloroso.

—Luffy.

¿Qué tenía que ver Luffy en todo eso? Sí, eran buenos amigos, pero Usopp con Luffy no podía hacer otra cosa más que pescar. El capitán no tenía la cabeza puesta en esas cosas, como sí la tenía Sanji. Corrompiéndole poco a poco.

No había nadie en su vida, no era por nadie. Pero Sanji no lo entendió.

Así, sin más, lo dejaba. Con un frío que cortaba en dos; indiferente, imperturbable y lo peor, que sin decirle la verdad. Se quedaba sin saber qué había hecho mal.

Desesperación. Sanji se sintió invadido por la desesperación, no quería volver a estar solo, se había acostumbrado demasiado a los gemidos del tirador, a su manera de tocarlo, a su forma de ser en íntima comunión.

Y esa fue la primera vez que Usopp vio al cocinero de los Mugiwara llorar. No lo vio rogar, pero sí vio las lágrimas que le sirvieron para darse cuenta de que el daño era real. De que no se trataba de un mero capricho de Sanji, en verdad lo quería.

En silencio el cocinero lloró, dándole pitadas a su cigarrillo, impidiéndole el paso, pero sin tocarlo. No suplicó, no hizo un escándalo, ni enfureció. Simplemente se mantuvo con un semblante sombrío.

Al final Usopp se lo dijo. Al final él también terminó llorando, porque se sentía contagiado de esa angustia, del miedo a terminar algo. Miedo al cambio.

—Yo nunca podré darte una familia.

¿Y qué importaba? Sí, lo había dicho… era algo con lo que por mucho tiempo Sanji había soñado. Quizás era un sentimiento muy ñoño de su parte, pues solía ser un pensamiento muy femenino, pero no podía evitar ser sincero. Y era ahora que se daba cuenta del daño que a veces causa la sinceridad. De lo bueno que a veces es mentir, aunque sea un poquito.

Y Usopp siempre acababa enseñándole algo nuevo.

Costó hacérselo entender al tirador, porque si el cocinero era terco, Usopp no se quedaba atrás, y en su orgullo no era capaz de admitir que se había equivocado con Sanji. Que lo había juzgado.

¿De verdad lo creía tan frívolo? ¿De verdad lo creía capaz de mantener un romance por él durante un largo año sin desarrollar sentimiento alguno?

Sanji era muy consciente de que no había persona en el universo que no fuera más enamoradizo que él. Que lo negase, que lo ocultase, que luchase contra esa emoción, no significaba que lograba derrotar sus propios sentimientos.

Al final acababa vencido y postrado a los pies del tirador, reclamando su atención, esa que era tan devota.

Porque sí, para Usopp, Sanji era su mundo; todo lo que conocía en cuanto a sexo. Su gurú. Porque no sólo le había enseñado sobre la cama, si no sobre otras cosas como el querer y el compartir.

Usopp no era un niño. Y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar de lado sus sentimientos en pos de ofrecerle una vida mejor al cocinero; pero Sanji no se lo permitió.

…

—_¿Sabes que me gustaría hacer cuando termine el viaje?—_Le había dicho una tarde al tirador—_Conseguir una casa grande, enorme, que pudiese albergar a todos los niños del mundo que están solos, que no tienen padres. ¿Me ayudarías?_

¿No se suponía que iba a abrir un restaurante en el All Blue, tres veces más grande que el Baratie y cocinar? Después de todo, la felicidad de Sanji estaba literal y metafóricamente en la cocina. Pero cuando Usopp se lo increpó eso de buenos modos, Sanji respondió que sí, con obviedad.

Entonces ¿quería darle de comer a todos los niños del mundo que estaban solos? El tirador arqueó una ceja. Esa intención era muy benevolente de su parte, pero también utópica y por ende imposible de realizar. Una empresa titánica.

Sin embargos de sueños vive el hombre, y ellos bien lo saben. Pero la idea que tenía el cocinero en mente tenía que ver con las confesiones que ambos se habían hecho a lo largo del tiempo.

_—Quiero darles afecto. Sé que hay muchos Usopp en el mundo: niños que están solos y que necesitan más que un plato de comida. ¿Me ayudarías?_

Usopp sonrió con calidez y asintió. Sí, era un sueño lindo y algo ingenuo, pero entendía la necesidad de Sanji. Y él, hacia tiempo, había decidido quedarse a su lado y acompañarlo.

Destino. Eso que une a las personas.

Cuando eran niños, Usopp y Sanji no estaban muy lejos, pero no se conocían. No sabían que años después caminarían por el mismo sendero.

El cocinero se había sentido tan conmovido por la naturalidad con la que Usopp relataba su solitaria infancia, que se había prometido a sí mismo consolar y mimar a todos los Usopp del mundo.

Porque no se necesita más que amor para formar una familia. Y ellos tenían amor de sobra… para dedicarse entre ellos y para repartir.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Por "<em>Hacia Impel Down_" me puse a buscar el mapa de One Piece en internet, y me mató darme cuenta de que el Baratie está muy cerca de la aldea Syrup XD. Ellos… estaban tan cerquita :3_

_Eso me dio una idea para otro fic (no para este), que espero estar haciéndolo cuando termine los dos fics que tengo empezados._

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_27 de junio de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
